Fairy Winter OVA: Naruto's Homecoming
by Czar Joseph
Summary: This is a one-shot story of Fairy Winter by Sir Chris Orr. Since Naruto is now age 16? Since I will be on that similar age as Natsu and his friend and Brother-figured. But the Grammer? I will taking normal ones. And also a Heavy Namikaze Family or Ino Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Winter OVA: Naruto's Homecoming

AN: This is a one-shot story of Fairy Winter by Sir Chris Orr. Since Naruto is now age 16? Since I will be on that similar age as Natsu and his friend and Brother-figured. But the Grammer? I will taking normal ones. And also a Heavy Namikaze Family Bashing. Also I don't own Naruto and Fairy tail. And the Bad Grammer was okay! So don't gave me flame.

* * *

"Normal Talking" and 'Thought'

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

At the sunrise of Konoha, as it's a wonderful morning, until raised to horizon. As the figure was approaches the Gates of Konoha was a snow white spiky boy about age 16, wearing a simple blue tunic, silver spiked shin guards and gauntlets, multiple belts and an armoured mask and hood along remove with black pants with 2 stripes going down the legs. And a Fairy Guild Symbol on his Bicep, and carry a traveling bag and sleeping bag.

His name was Naruto Koori aka Sub Zero, formerly Naruto Uzumaki and Namikaze? Since He has wasn't born to mold chakra... He was born as a Cyromancer? He was former Konoha Civilian? But many villagers couldn't recognized his existence, he has neglected by his former parents by playing favorites, since he almost destroyed the village by a uncontrollable power of ice. And he was a Fairy Tail Member too.

Since he met up with Grey and join Fairy tail since his Master and Mother-figured died that day? But he had seen Lyon for a while during Galuna Island, later he went missing? But since his girlfriend Mizore at the Yokoi Academy? So she well come by anytime he wants too. And his broken heart got fixed by Ur and Tsurara Shirayuki; as a Future Mother-in-law of Naruto? Soon both Naruto and Mizore will be married soon. But since his stupid former sister Kasumi and his parents made a totally mess-up for his life and existence entirely.

And since Naruto demolished the Namikaze Estate? But since he destroyed all the weapons, scrolls and currency that belong to them were all gone. And now he'll be sure of WHAT is happened since he left. That made him smirked of they will be proof for made Naruto satisfied.

As he approaches the gate and letting the Chunin guards attention and one with a bandanna spoke. "Halt! State your business?"

With Naruto responded. "Sorry, I was just travel away from home for a visit or vacation." And mentally added. 'Or Homecoming.'

"Oh, care for a name?" Bandage nose spoke.

Naruto sighed of calm for prepared to braced himself. "Naruto Koori." He introduced that made the chunin guards silent.

As the Cryomancer sighed and turn himself then leave and said. "Don't mind me. I have no attention to coming here."

So Naruto is started to walk away and...

"WAIT!" Someone called.

That made him stopped and as the Bandage nose Chunin said. "Please go right ahead. And you better signed your name and take your time and enjoy your stay in Konoha."

Naruto turn behind with shocked of how people did notice his existence.

As he walk back and before signed his name and chunin said. "Feel free in Konoha. And stay out of trouble!"

Naruto nodded and smiled though his mask that he had a single teardrop of happy he was, as continue walking to the village and trade some currency with jewels.

Leaving the Chunins saw the Naruto walking towards the streets and bandage nose spoke. "Was that-"

"Yes, Kotetsu? That's the kid the Hayate told us about? Boy, it's been 8-9 years since he left this village along with his companions and the Shirayuki Clan. And I heard he 'did' joined the Guild." Bandanna head chunin stated.

As a man named Kotetsu seated back and replied. "Yeah, Izumo. I've notice that symbol on his Bicep. Since our 'Minato-sama' broke his responsible as a our Hokage? Since we heard the Fire Daimyo stripped the clan status, title, their shinobi career and all their belonging are now bankrupted and liquidation. But good thing 'he' did made the mess, right?" He explained. "And we are no longer trusted him. And also they carved his face."

"Yeah, I guess your right. And serves him right for don't deserved the title as a Hokage."

As they notice a ice snow print in the road.

**==Streets of Konoha==**

Naruto was wondering the streets and glances at the places. Since he notice a stares from the villagers confused or wondering of the outfit he wore and mask with hood removed? And that made girls on the street blushed. And they notice a tattoo that look like a Fairy and a Tail on his biceps that could tell the symbol on that his from far country. But one of the villagers muttered in gossip.

"Wasn't that-"

"Yes, since as you know? That's him."

"Your right, and his look at his sad-look on his face since he wore a mask. And more importantly his hair color? That proves that his no longer 'his' son of that 'man' and the 'whore'."

"I agreed, and I can't believe our 'Yondaime' and their family was careless to ignored their 'son' in the first place."

"Yeah, and to us, we were careless about him too."

As Naruto ignored the commotion and gossip then he continue walking straight to his old home. And with one of the villagers last words.

"I think he's heading to 'that' place. Must be he was homecoming or something."

As the other villager nodded for agreed. They felt pity of how Naruto suffer from his loneliness.

**==At the Empty Site of Namikaze Estate==**

Naruto arrived the place that once 'home' with his mask remove? He saw that there are no remains that since he awakening his ice powers. And since there are nothing but a rubble. Since they didn't bother to rebuild it. It's considered a memento scar.

"Its been years since you left..." A female voice came in that made the Ice User attention.

As a figured appeared be a purple hair female, wearing a ANBU-style wear, sword strap on her back and Cat-mask as well.

Naruto sighed and glance at the ANBU. "Sorry, I was just only a visiting and sight-seeing. And also I have a day-off and went on a vacation. Not a welcoming comity..."

Cat ANBU shook her head replied. "Don't be. I knew that just you just came here on a visit in homecoming. We been ordered to keep on eye on you."

Naruto silent and look at the site and since he was been ignored, shunned, starved and lonely. But no one else to see himself of his existence of what their former family have done. He regret himself of how they done.

As Cat saw his glance that he felt regret and upset and said. "Did you want to filled you in what happened?"

Naruto still silent of the Female ANBU said and then as he just want to hear of the details something going on? As he broke the silent and replied. "Sure..."

Cat smile at through her mask. "But first since we're alone? I guess I better took off my mask. And then I better give you information before I introduce myself."

As Cat remove her mask and reveal to be a beautiful face and brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. "I'm Yugao Uzuki, and also I'm the one of ANBU that apprehend our Yondaime...or should I say FORMER Yondaime."

Naruto was stunned of what Yugao said? And she said 'former'? Then that means that his former father is no longer the seated of Hokage of their betrayal.

"Continue..." Naruto said.

Yugao continue. "Since I was there at the hospital before you're still in coma? Our orders from the council that arrest Minato Namikaze of his crimes of treason by ignorance, favouritism and being responsible for this catastrophe for his sake. And since the Fire Daimyo came and give him Court Tribunal? His crimes nearly destroyed our village. Since he protested his mistakes. As the rest of the villagers went uproar of what the Namikaze family did to you. And also they're careless for you to ignored you."

"I see...and?" Naruto said.

"Since Fire Daimyo will called 'guilty' that make Minato shocked until his final judgement and along his family? And since the Fire Daimyo hereby to stripped his title as our Hokage, the clan status, and forbid sen-I mean Kushina to never use the Uzumaki name? She was disgrace of her Clan and he was disappointed her and also Namikaze was forced their life as civilian population? Since the Fire Daimyo and council ordered us to sealed their chakra and knowledge of jutsu they learned? Since Jiraiya-sama was completely disappointed in them. He told his student to NOT to play 'favorites', since he hates favouritism and they should trained both their children, they been trained her first, but since Kasumi protested that she's the 'Hero' as since she maybe our village's Jinchūriki? But she also forced too before Jiraiya-sama slapped her first."

As Naruto made himself smug smile of what he heard and comment. "Spoiled little demon brat?" He insulted.

Yugao nodded. "Yeah she is? Since as Hayate-kun came in and told them your status as a 'Cryomancer' or 'Ice Manipulator' and it's you are like a Hyōton user from the Yuki clan from Kiri."

"Yeah, I did not know about it? Since I am not interesting joining their ranks as a Shinobi. But only history too."

Yugao replied. "Yes, I heard you are a Wizard, that people doesn't believe 'magic'."

Naruto chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess your right? Since I'm a Fairy Tail Member, and my moniker as Sub-Zero."

"'Sub-Zero', huh? I like that." Yugao admitted.

"Yeah, and thanks to Ur-sensei to make this." As Naruto place his hands together and as the enchanted circle appeared front of him and the ice engulfed on hands and as he opened his hand and it reveal materialized into an ice-sculpture of a Fairy Tail Symbol. (AN: Think Grey Made same from 'Lullaby' Arc.)

Yugao awed of how amaze to make a single ice-sculpture. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, this is what I did most the time." Naruto admitted as he stared the symbol on his hand and turned to Yugao. "Yugao-san, tell me what happens next of their treason?"

Yugao nodded. "Okay, and then as Kasumi was forced to sealed her chakra and Kyubi seal before Sandaime-sama's placed? And then Jiraiya-sama disrupted her connection. And that means she will not entered the ranks of a Ninja because of their crimes? And then they started to shaved Kasumi's and her mother's hair with a seal to prevent to let their hair grow back that they were disgrace of Uzumaki Clan and brand their cheeks with Hot Iron along with her father? They branded it with 'Haji' on their cheeks that means 'Shame', for disgrace our village and the 'Will of Fire' too? And Fire Daimyo and Council ordered us bankrupted their belongings and their funds too, leaving 10% of their currency. As they court decide... They are now all 100% guilty and as for Minato, he will be sentence to Prison for 20 long years to broke his responsible." **(AN: Translate: 恥 - Haji - Shame)**

With Yugao's information given to him? That she heard a laughed. And that he glance Naruto laughed as Yugao saw of how his emotion mix with distressed and joyfulness of how she told him.

As Naruto continue laughing with regret of how his former family's punishment as he knelled down and with his hands on his face. Since they broke his spirit, they stole his first childhood life, his birthday and his own reputation. Everything of his life was ruined by his foolish sister of his. As with his arms on the ground and bang the ground rapidly. As Yugao have witnessed of his mental trauma that cause Naruto felt regretted of about his former families action that made him PTSD-like for when destroyed the Namikaze Estate by unleashed by his 'Cataclysm' when he was young? He was completely left behind since then with a crazy smile on face, as he slowly calm down and he had memories of his past life was his girlfriend Mizore who cared and along her mother and rest of Shirayuki Clan. And also he had friends from the Fairy Tail to supported.

Once his laugh subside and stood then dust himself and wiped his tears and gaze at Yugao, since she was attend to called her team and then it stand down. As Naruto catch his breathe and said. "Sorry, I couldn't...um..."

"It's okay, no hard done. I know you fell regretful distressed." Yugao said calmly before she continue. "And also after the court? They will live a small apartment. And then they refuse to offer food and work for what they done. And then they will be no place live that since they forbid them for leaving Konoha by going to the other villages to work and live there. But banishment is not required option." She explained. "And that's why we're keep on eye on one of them to prevent from leaving."

"I see…" Naruto agreed. "And what happen to tomato-meimu?" He asked as he referred to kushina.

That made Yugao exclaimed of how Naruto refuse to acknowledge her former sensei as a mother since then before he left and answered. "Kushina was heartbroken that you were leaving by Yuki-onnas, Master Ur and her students? Since the Villagers and Ninja population are lost respected to her, since she lost all of her friends by neglected you, students like myself and all the young future kunoichi lost her face to the world and became disgrace to Kunoichi: a worst mother to broke responsible. They were their once a great role model to us, but she was expose as one of the main conspirators in your negligence. And now she lost everything. But before she protested to where you were? When she asked me, but I had nothing to say to her of what she did to you. So…me, and my friends Kurenai, Hana and Anko are no longer respected her, so we turn our backs on her, before I explained to them what happen."

That made Naruto smirked of what he heard. 'That's for you ignored my life, bitch!' He thought himself for insult his idiot mother. With he said. "Glad to hear. And what happened to Minato-teme?"

Yugao answered. "Before the council make the trial? He was also lost respect to the Shinobi and Civilian council about damage he made you destroyed half of Konoha like Kyubi attack when you...were born."

Naruto was admitted of his former father's action that made him a stranger to their family and as Yugao continue. "Minato tried to deny the claims by saying that they made a mistake, but when the toads showed up that day before Jiraiya-sama summoned them and showed the entire land of fire that neglected you to suffer: by leaving you to starved, refused the offer, helping you to your studies AND leaving you behind for vacation. After your negligence was expose Minato lost face along with his wife and daughter. And the toads, well basically Fukasaku-sama, the elder toad from the Toad Summoning World, and he said: "Minato, you are no longer able to summon toads as we decided to burn your name off the contract. Furthermore we already contacted the other summons of the crimes you committed against your son.""

"Well...he won't deserved it. And also they don't deserved it." Naruto admitted. "They should have taught me with Taijutsu or Kenjutsu instead." He added stated.

Yugao replied and glance at the wreckage. "Yes, they should have. I shouldn't been there to teach you a thing or two. And right there and then Minato asked the toads if they could, his daughter, that he protested that they need to understand that she is the 'Child of Prophecy' but that backfired as the toads said that the prophecy is changed a while ago? But his sensei never informed him. But when the toads basically said that to Minato it made him shocked that his 'former' child was you!" That made Naruto surprised.

"Me! I'm The Child of Prophecy?" Naruto exclaimed, that made Yugao nodded. "Then…what the prophecy say?" He asked.

Yugao spoke. "Jiraiya-sama informed me until you were arrived? It is said; "The child who possessed the winter of the snow. And since along with the child's companions and then he will save everyone they precious with cared." But it turns out that Minato heard 'HE'? And that make YOU the 'Child of Prophecy' but it turns out it was mistake from him, but it got backfired again as he told them his daughter has Water and Wind makes her the 'Child of Prophecy' but it turns out the toads that didn't finished by interrupted the Prophecy is; "He who has white hair like Jiraiya-sama (or -chan) with no ability to mold chakra like a certain green spandex colleague and energy within it and its ability to controls Ice." But since he was stunned of how he heard the Prophecy is change by ignoring you. And he made a terrible-terrible mistake. And even my captain Kakashi-senpai saw his former sensei what he did, so he also disrespected him as well."

Naruto was smile with his eyes closed. 'I can't believe they picked the wrong child to trained with...' He thought admitted before continue. "And Kasumi-baka?" He asked the last subject.

"Same," Yugao answered. "She lost all her friends and respected to the villagers. Since you're left for training to control your powers and then since she heard that you were gone. And during her birthday or you have the same birthday? Many of her friends never came, same as her godparents too and then all the kids she play with were shunned. And she tried protested, but the adults tell to their kids not to play with her and the adults forming a mob to beating her badly of what her parent's actions. Since they decide to punished her by using her birthday during Oct.10 each year? Since they started glaring, shunned and jeers at her at the time. That made herself depressed. And even made gossip for their actions."

"Ha, I guess she 'lost' her brother that she didn't cared, even they lost their flash and blood because of that DAMN prophecy. And since they have no money to live with." Naruto said with rude.

"Yes, actually, they will be working in community service about a month each. Since they were also forbid them learned Ninjutsu since they sealed their chakra completely and until they all jutsu erased from their minds if they disobey and they refuse to let Kasumi enter to the Ninja Academy too. Since Council Elder Danzo was not interested on her, and also you. And even the Civilian Council are no interest on you." Yugao said. "And good thing Jiraiya-sama never get the chance to meet you."

"I see, did he concerned with care?" Naruto sad curiously.

Yugao nodded. "Yes, since he witness his student was playing 'favortisim' and also place the barrier on the blast of ice? So he was disappointed his student about his actions by telling him that his the one named you after his first character from his novel, before the smut so-called 'Icha-Icha' was created," that made the ice user nodded for understand, "And same goes with Tsunade-sama."

"She cared too?" Snow hair exclaimed hat made Yugao nodded. "Then that means-" as he turn to attention to the Hokage mountain that made him surprised of what he saw? He saw a fifth face next to Minato. Since he didn't notice before he got in the streets. But he saw a carved of Minato's face with Kanji on the cheek '恥'. B that only one thing...

"Tsunade-sama was named chosen to become our Godaime Hokage due of Jiraiya-sama explained to her about her former student, Kushina's actions." Yugao explained. "Since she berated her hard of what she have done. She almost broke her womb to prevent to gave any children and became sterile too. And now, both Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama are no longer of being godparents to Kasumi, minus you, Naruto. They disowned them for they're favortisim and negligence."

Naruto couldn't believe of his godparents cared? Since he did not the chance to meet them. Since then he got two people cared most. But since he is no longer the son of the most powerful shinobis and turned into a fallen heroes of Konoha and also the twin brother of the 'fallen' hero as well.

Naruto smile of how happy his heart got fixed soon. And that means he got his face of his existence. With Naruto place his mask minus his hood and turn and heading to the Hokage Tower and with said. "I guess I better go to the Hokage's Tower to meet her face-to-face. And since they have no other relatives to raised." And then he bow to her respectfully.

Yugao smiled. "Yes Naruto-kun, and good luck. And also Jiraiya-sama will be here? He was informed you were be here." With that Naruto went to her give the ice sculpture to Yugao. "Take this as a gift. And thank you." As Yugao smile and take it then nod for "your welcome".

Now Naruto turned then wave his hand and started walk away. Then before place her mask, as rest of the 4 ANBU squad appeared and one with Bird mask spoke. "Taicho, are we gonna followed him?" He asked.

Yugao/Cat replied. "No, let's leave him be. Since it's between a family matter. And he will be alright."

As the ANBU look each other and said. "You sure?" Bird curious.

Cat nodded. "Yeah, and the maintain... There is hope to fix his heart and spirit completely by fixing and re-connect the bonds between Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama."

**==At the Hokage's Tower==**

Naruto was standing at the entrance of the Tower. As Naruto was nervous of how has been that place? Before his negligence life. As it now Naruto was ready to meet her in person for all those years.

As he walk towards the entrance and then as open the door and letting a secretary attention and turns out is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. And is wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

"Yes, can I help-hm? I'm sorry? Are you new here?" Women said.

Naruto replied. "Yes, I want to see the Hokage?"

"Name?" She asked.

"Naruto Koori." Naruto introduced.

The women was silent of what she heard that name before and it made her eyes widen as quickly look at the list of names when people got enter the village and she got the list and look the bottom on the list with few minutes and she found it with a. "AAIIEE!" She outburst. "You must him!? I'm sorry, that I was happy that I meet you!"

Naruto sweat drop of her excited. "Uh, thank you miss..."

"Shizune." Women introduce. "Tsunade-sama was expecting to you."

Naruto sad smile. "Yeah, and I guess she's expected me."

As Shizune nervous and went to the snow hair guild member. "Come on, I will escort you to Tsunade-sama!"

With respond. "Yeah, sure." Naruto replied respectfully.

**==Moment Later==**

With Shizune and Naruto arrived the entrance of the office. Naruto was admitted of how long since he never met up with his godparents. And since his stupid parents negligence. And since Yugao told him everything. But now his finally met Tsunade for sure.

With Shizune gesture. "Good ahead, Naruto-kun. It's your first time to see her." She said.

Now with Shizune went to the door and knock as the respond.

"Come in!"

As Shizune went first to open the door and announced. "Tsunade-sama? There is someone is expecting you!"

As entering the office? A women that looks fifties, she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. And lastly she wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle.

With Tsunade's attention. "Who is it, Shizune?"

Shizune smile for asked as turn her head to the door. "You can come in!" She called.

As Naruto step inside, while the 5th raised an eyebrow of the young man wearing a face mask and a silver hair. Once Naruto took off his mask and shows her that Tsunade was seen a ghost? It turns out the description of the young cryomancer's face that it look like Minato or Kushina.

With Naruto greet. "Umm, hey, umm, Daiha?"

With a sudden reaction as Tsunade stood and ran pass through the desk to the young silver hair and give him a bear hug.

"Oh! I didn't recognize you when you were born." Tsunade stated as she broke a hug as went to the couch to seat. "So, I was hoping you can tell us until that pervert is here."

"Thought you never asked, hime!" A voice came in.

As flinch and saw Jiraiya sitting in the window. As Tsunade frown. "Jiraiya, use the door, you perv!"

"Sorry, hime? I just want to get there faster so I can meet him right now." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade sighed of how his teammate was good at stealth. And then again couldn't help herself about it.

"My, my, Naruto. I can't believe you handsome with you have your hair change during that incident." Jiraiya comment.

Naruto went silent, since he could feel regret for all these years for trained to use his powers. "Yeah, since the incident. I have no concern with 'them'!" He stated calmly before look away.

Jiraiya and Tsunade can tell what he meant. "I see, so…can you tell us about while how are you during your years training?" Jiraiya stated.

As Naruto told his tales about his life and his training...his new life in Snow Country with make relationship with his girlfriend/lover Mizore when they were young that made Jiraiya giggled he was interested him for made a better research material…but it was bad idea of that he forgot that he will have his death wish when Tsunade in presence…so he'll drop the subject for once and he made a first kiss in the mistletoe that effects them during Christmas Holiday, that made Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune awed about 'young love' and Jiraiya comment 'lucky bastard' about he had a lover after all. Then with that in few years later…they begun to separate in two paths…since he met up Natsu for joining 'Fairy Tail' Guild in Magnolia. After they have adventures in many lands. After in few hours that made them stunned admitted of his travels.

"Wow, I must admitted? You are one lucky bastard. Making relationship with a heiress of the Shirayuki clan and making friends with with the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia." Jiraiya said. "And traveled around the lands."

"Yeah, but…if you dare to use that tale as a 'research'! I'll freeze you!" Naruto warned him that made Jiraiya pale if he attempted in his misfortune. Which made Tsunade smirked if Naruto will do that to freeze him.

"So, how long you gonna staying?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto answered. "Hmm, a week or a month? And the meantime since Makorov-jiji give me a vacation, so, why not."

Tsunade smiled of how Naruto want spend time with her godson.

"Well, I guess I better take a stroll around the village, so I can have some relax." Naruto stated.

Tsunade nodded and then took out 100,000 ryo and gave it to Naruto. "Take this if you need food and place to say." As Naruto take it and said. "Thanks." As he before turn and walk away. "Did you have a address to them?" Which made Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune flinch of what he meant.

"Why?" Shizune curious.

"I've some business to attend to do..."

**==At the District==**

Naruto wondering around the village, ignoring the stares or whispers from the villagers since he didn't want to talk about it. Now he will get his revenge.

"Um... Shall we-"

"No, let's leave him be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, since he was heading to 'them'."

"Wait! You mean..."

"Yes, 'them'...that's where he's going."

**==Red District==**

As Naruto arrived the place were his godmother give him address the location, as he saw the apartment door in the top floor graffiti written with 'Whore', 'Child-Shunner', 'Failure Mother', 'Bitch Favortisim' or 'Forgotten Child Slut' or 'The Worst Mother' insults all over the Door along with 'Bitch of the Demon daughter'.

"It was like that every time." A voice came in, letting Naruto turn his glance at person that to be male civilian he was lived there. As he stated. "I know about you…? And I know about when you were a kid." That made Naruto surprised he saw his lonely face.

"You want to know?" A man asked.

Naruto nodded, as the man begun to explained. "I heard a rumors before you left the village? When 'She' was completely depressed and heartbroken. Since many of us started to throw things at her, since they started to berated her at the time before asked question where you were. And then with her daughter as well? Since they were starved completely, right they forced to live as a civilian. And then after they done their community service and fend themselves in the garbage and buy something in small market. Since they been hunt some food in the lake and bathe themselves after her husband is been a held in prison. And ever since as they started to ransack their apartment, cut out their electricity and painted jeers at the front door. They never get their peaceful life since their estate is destroyed that you blew it. Since they been staying in this village, for the rest of their lives." Which that made Naruto flinched.

"I see, guess they won't deserve had a better life." Naruto said admitted. "Since it takes a while to regained my redemption. Because I put out their miserably."

A man nodded understand. "I understand about your regretful past? No wondered you were alone. Since we are no longer entrusted them due of their actions? And as longs as our 'Yondaime' can't be trusted to lead us if shirking his duties as a parent will endanger our home." He said. "But we were blind about it, to see it for we haven't notice your presence."

Naruto nodded gaze at the top of the apartment complex. "Yeah, and her brat bitch?" He asked.

"Well…she's been playing in the swings at the park alone? Since she was taught taijutsu for training in secret. Since we heard a rumor about and ANBU warned them to forbid to learned it, but she did not know that she was disobey before she was caught." A man stated. "Since 'Kasumi-brat' was ignored 'her mother's' warning by learning taijutsu. Before she want to looking for you since they know they were going to Yūki no Kuni (Land of Snow)? That's were you lived with the Yuki-onnas."

Naruto frowned. "Well since they forbid them leaving Konoha by living in the other village for restarted their life…or heading to Yuki no Kuni for looking for me." He stated with a scoff.

"That's right, they thought of it for if they're going there, but since Kushina tried to hired a Shinobi here for mission to retrieved you or send a letter to deliver in if they want to apologized you, til she had enough money for this." He stated.

"I see, but in truth. I had no concerned them. And I don't bother to going back here in this village." Naruto said. "Lastly... I ripped that bitch's letter without reading it."

"Ah, so you are no longer had connection between them." He said. "Doesn't considering them as a family anymore."

Naruto nodded for his words, he was regret of loneliness that his former parents had done, as he said. "Well, I cut ties with them permanently, since I been at Fairy Tail to live with a roommate of mine."

"Ah, so the rumors were true." A man said, as he glance at Fairy Tail Symbol on his bicep. "So this is the symbol you bared, before you joined." He added stated.

"Yes…this is the symbol? But I'm still had a lot to learned. At time, I had no interesting joining the Shinobi Corp." Naruto stated.

"I see, since you are just like the Green Spandex Freak and his mini-me." A man stated, while a cold shiver went down his spine, since he heard rumors about those green-tight freaks. Since their reputation is completely disaster.

"Guess they never thought recommended Taijutsu or Kenjutsu for had my career." Naruto said.

"Yeah, something like that." A man said. "But there is more..."

"What?" Naruto wondered.

"I heard from that brat about that she was liking you when she was young?"

"Or more like 'love' me when I was young. Since she have a sibling complex." Naruto added correctly with a scoffed.

"Exactly. Since she tried to work hard no matter how hard she tried." A man stated.

Naruto scoffed. "Sorry, that bitch failed to get me back to convince. But I'm already taken." With serious.

"Oh! You have a girlfriend now!" A man curious. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm completely 100% serious. I had a girlfriend." Naruto answered with a smile. "During the Christmas holiday from the effects of the mistletoe in our presence. Then that we make a official."

"Ah~ young love. I remember those days." A man admitted before he look at Naruto. "Also I heard you are dating a Shirayuki heiress."

"Yup, she is my true love." Naruto stated.

"So, young man. Care for her name?" A man asked.

"Mizore Shirayuki." Naruto answered.

"Oh, so that's her name." A man said.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied. "Since Mizore-chan will graduated until I will fulfilled our promises each other."

"I see..."

"Yeah, since I made many friends in the guild so I made my life is wonderful." Naruto stated with his smiled more.

As the man sighed admitted about Naruto had a wonderful life. Since he made so many friends.

"Well... I guess I better to settle some things to do..." Naruto said. "And I know I must be done!" As he started to walk towards the apartment of that 'women' he never considered as his so-called mother.

"Uh...good luck kid."

As Naruto approaching the apartment's stairs when he got upstairs.

Moving slowly now, Naruto stomped up the stairs as he headed over to that 'women's' apartment door. As Naruto notice the door is opened without locking as he opens the door and stepped in without care.

Once he's inside and saw the apartment is messed up? The floors, the dishes in the sink full of empty cans of food, without electricity and water. Everything is a mess.

As Naruto saw a dirty bald headed female sleeping in the couch with the window opened with a dirty curtains. He can tell that he still remember that face for years! Now with a smirked on his face with satisfied of how logical her life is miserable. As Naruto called. "Feeling helpless, bitch!" Before replaced with emotionless tone.

He heard a deep sigh being released from the still unseen man, as she sat up shakily. The moment she saw his face, the poor Namikaze feminine let out a gasp. He looked older then the last time they had seen him, with a snow white hair his face more angular like his fathers. Along with the bright blue eyes glaring at her with absolute hatred.

Letting out a strangle cry, ignoring the glare being sent at her, Kushina stood in the dirty couch made to pulled her son into a hug, only to stop when his eyes morphed and the glare became even more instance.

"If you touch me, I will throw you over the window!"

Kushina were slightly taken aback by the threat, but after moment the shock was replaced by sadness, since Kushina went to Kakashi to begged him to find him for checking on him or gave a letter she write and send it to him, turns out Kakashi refuse along with her former students that disowned her, but at least she send it through post shop, but they at least had to try. Without her husband to comfort her since she was completely alone, with her daughter, Kushina met her son's glare with regretful eyes.

"I'm so happy you're come home. I tried to send you letters many times with no replied for 9 years. What we tried to do was wrong, we realise that now, we left you at home since its destroyed when my friends were turn my backs on me, please just come home the stay and we can be a family again…"

Naruto's expression didn't change, if anything his glare only seemed to get stronger.

"No... I don't have a family, you broke my soul and have me starved to death without love and caring! Your son Naruto Namikaze died 9 years ago and I was reborn with my new family. I'm Naruto Kōri now."

At his words, Kushina started to cry into her eyes with her hands tried to touch Naruto's skin, her entire body shaking as she sobbed.

"We know it was a mistake, we put the village before your feelings and because of that our family has been torn apart. But that's why I need to see you Sochi, I'm sorry! we're sorry!" Kushina begged.

Naruto remain silent for he did not answer. With he replied. "Begging forgiveness for never bring your redemption back..."

"Sochi...why...why would made Minato was on prison! And the Hokage position! And the Clan titles!" As Kushina is about grab his hand. "Naruto please, we just want to apologize-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto slapped her away that made Kushina flinch.

"Sochi, please..." Kushina plead. "I made a mistake to be your mother... I'm-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Which made Kushina flinch of Naruto's temper as Naruto's voice got louder and took step back, his eyes still glowing angrily at them as he continued.

"I don't care what you say, do or think! I want nothing to do with you and that asshole! You gave me enough orders and I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR STUPID DOG!"

As he place his fist on his palm.

"Ice Make: Prison!" Naruto yelled, which he create a prison of ice surrounds Kushina and Naruto with shocked.

"H-Hyōton?" Kushina shuttered disbelief.

"No, it's Ice-make magic?" Naruto corrected. "I did not possessed and mold chakra either!" Before he kick her in her stomach, making Kushina collapse on her knees, then he spit at Kushina's face. "This is for my first birthday!" As he grab a large stone then toss it at Kushina's eye hard which made her agony in pain.

"This is for leaving me to staved to death!" Naruto grab a nearby empty can and slam it on her head.

"This is for refuse to trained me!" As Naruto grab a brick then slam it very hard that hits her head on the side more harder. As he place his fist on his palm.

"AND THIS IS FOR YOU BROKE MY FIRST CHILDHOOD! !" Naruto yelled furious. As he made a large chunk of ice then slam it as Kushina's side of her stomach which made more painful in agony. Which she collapse on the floor.

"More importantly, you lost your reputation, by rejected me... And you will never recover the damage you have made!"

With that Naruto grab something on his pocket and took out a single small jewel and throw it in Kushina's forehead as it land on besides her face.

"Here, take it! Buy whatever you want!" Naruto scowl, before looked away from her. "You brought this on yourself. And I will let the villagers throw at you what you done." As he finished and started walk away of the apartment, before break the ice and repair itself, ignored her sobbing. Until he slam the door hard.

Kushina was failure mother completely, she failed her own flash and blood, she failed to raised him, and she failed everything. Since they made their lives miserably.

**==At the ANBU Prison==**

"Get up!" An ANBU yelled as they dragged Man had dirty blond hair through the prison and up to conjugal visit room. As they pushed him into the room, as the ANBU instructed to sit for waiting for his visitor, so he do what the ANBU says; since its been years since he had visitors when he was on prison.

With Naruto; he stood outside the cell. "Open it please." Naruto said as the two ANBU he was with opened the door and Naruto walked inside. He fond the conjugal had a table and two small chairs. In that chair sat a man. He was dressed in a simple grey shirt and black pants. He had his same hair color and blue eyes that he remember 9 years. He looked in shape up not up to a ninja level, but weak. Then the person sit on the chair is his former father of Naruto and the former Yondaime, Minato Namikaze.

"Hello Minato." Naruto greeted with scowl.

"Hello son." Minato greet with weak tone.

"Don't call me 'son', teme! You should ashamed yourself for destroyed my life! I don't deserve acknowledge to be your 'father'." Naruto furious. "It's Kōri to you!" As he sit down with his arm crossed on his chest. Which made the former Hokage sighed.

"I know you don't seems to be a kind of men to be a father." Minato said.

"And seem your hoping if I forgive you...no!" Naruto stated. "You gave me nothing for my training to be ninja from the first."

"But I know I am not a better father, you can't mold chakra!" Minato protested.

"I maybe don't mold chakra! And I was meant was to you shouldn't though recommended me for Taijutsu or Kenjutsu!" Naruto replied with hateful expression.

Minato was silent of he forgotten about that since they have forgotten. They never thought of teaching him in Kenjutsu or Taijutsu like Gai, Hayate or Yugao.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." Minato apology.

"Forgiveness won't bring your son back!" Naruto said with venom tone, before he show him the Fairy Tail Symbol. "I am the member of Fairy Tail! I will not here to return home, my home is the Shirayukis." He declared. Before he seat his chair for waiting his former father's plead or demand.

Minato was surprised that Naruto is joining a another village that from far country with the Shirayuki.

"But…" Minato was trying to say.

Naruto stood up again and slam his hands on the table before the ANBU prepared to get in and restraint him. "But, WHAT! You think you want me to be Shinobi here on Konoha! I have joined Fairy tail years ago after my training is not complete! You give nothing for my childhood and my birthdays! You didn't give me everything that I want with a single gift!"

Naruto stated, stared at him and yelled in rage. "I have enough bullshit for all this years of my life was ruined! I had nothing to say to you for all you've done! It's because of you! You have nothing for everything what you have done. You and that 'women' only focus that 'brat' for being the most promising kunoichi." As his hand engulfed in ice at cause Minato saw hands turn to ice.

Minato was finally understood the prophecy. It WAS Naruto all along.

"I know what you're thinking...?" Naruto stated. "You knew that I was the 'Child of Prophecy' that if you convinces me to forgive you…not a chance!"

"Naruto, I know I wasn't the best father in the world but you have to understand, Kasumi needed the training, she has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her, if she does not learn to control she could put her life and the village in danger. Since you made me sent in this prison for years! With my chakra and knowledge is sealed. ERASED!" Minato tried to explain his actions hoping to be forgiven.

"That is no excuse for what you and that woman did to me, all I asked for was some training." Naruto said. "You could have easily train the both of us all you had to do was make a Shadow Clone and have it teach me, yet you didn't." Which made Minato cringed that he had forgotten.

"Whatever is this why you made me being ignored and scold me like child have forgiven you and give you all a hug and become a big happy family? YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG HOKAGE-SAMA! AND WE ARE ONLY RELATED BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD BUT THAT'S MEAN THAT I SEE ANY OF YOU AS MY FAMILY!" Naruto said gritting his teeth. As he made a large ice club smack him the side of head then collapse on the floor and Naruto kick him on his chest.

Minato felt a strong hit from his former son, he had a blood flows in the side of his head, since he can't endured himself because of his condition? They feed him once a day with no lunch and dinner. Since Minato had no visitors like his student and friends. As for his family? They were forbidden to visit him due of his actions, and even he didn't go out in sunlight.

As Naruto continue smack his chest with his ice club harder several times follow with kicks and stomps which made Minato extremely painful. Since he was completely weak in the years in prison, now he kicked him on the side.

"As I said to that red-haired tomato bitch! You brought this yourself since I will let your clan is terminated since you and your stinking family are now you made me the shadow of the old self." Naruto stated angry. Now he stomp his head harder then squeezing. "And I had nothing to say to you... NOTHING!" As he stomp his chest the ice engulfs his feet that freezes his chest made Minato agony of his powers.

As Naruto remove his foot then turn and walk away before he ignored the plead for making a mistake. Before he stopped in track without looking behind.

"I'll leave a scar like your bitch...now my next target is your brat!" Naruto declared, which made Minato shocked if Naruto will harmed his sister.

"Naruto, PLEASE you can't harm your-" Minato was cut off by tossing a large ice chunk hits on his forehead.

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER, ASSHOLE!" Naruto cut his sentence in furious. "YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL FOR ALL THOSE YEARS... And this time...as longs as I still hated you and your family for my life was ruined...and maintain I will save this world outside my friends and my new family... And leaving Konoha will grumble in the ground." As he continue walk towards the door. Leaving a stunning Minato in the ground.

Now Naruto punch the door to knocked since he heard a quick unlocked sound then the door open reveal to be an ANBU was out in the door.

"Sorry I scared you to startled." Naruto stated apology.

"It's okay. I heard a commotion. So I won't get involved." ANBU replied. "So you're done?" Before he shut the door.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, guess I'm done talking to that teme."

"I was about to get you informed you that your time is up since you bang that door. Well, we been ordered not to patch him until tomorrow."

"Really..." Naruto curiously admitted. Before he pass through the door.

"We gave him food a day without dinner then patch him for his wounds you gave him." ANBU replied before shut the door. "Also...our faith of our village will crumble?"

"Maybe...I will have Tsunade-baachan will negotiate Fairy Tail for our services...since I had no desired to be here." Naruto said.

"I see..." ANBU understood. "Well...take care yourself. Also you gave him enough. And...no offence for you not a demon or a freak after all...since I heard that you are going to target 'her'?"

Naruto nodded then he started to walk out in the ANBU Prison. But he will go to his last target.

**==At the Ninja Academy==**

A girl sitting in the swing that her age is about the same age as Naruto that she watch the entrance of the Ninja Academy, with her hair shaved? For 10 years that she and her mother that lost their image, reputation and respect...for all those years to find the way to escape the village from leaving. Ever since the Fire Daimyo has liquidated both Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan status. She tried to hide from the ninja about the rank of Chunin and Jonin for training. But the ANBU caught her for training her ninja arts in secret. Since her chakra and the Kyubi's chakra were completely sealed off by her godfather Jiraiya and she is not allowed to entered the ninja academy when she and rest of family that forgot her brother by leaving him to starved in their vacation. But many villagers were glaring at her and her mother with jeers, since her father was in prison and disowned by both her godparents. Since they had a worst life...but her friends were ignored their presence. She had lost everything in the past.

But many villagers starting to berating her during her birthday. But no one can't acknowledge her as a hero. Since she was locked in the jail in five weeks in the bindings before she was caught from training in Taijutsu and Shinobi arts. But...since her mother was working in community service in one month. But…many jeers and glaring that cause a extremely pain and suffering.

Since she was 13 when she came in the Academy...many of her former friends got graduate. But few months later that they promoted to chunin and few of them were jonin in each year. But that made her sad that she lost many of her friends and also a boy with a green spandex that he use taijutsu since he had a bad condition to do ninjutsu or genjutsu? It's like her brother Naruto that he doesn't have chakra... But right now they don't have money and estate to live since Naruto destroys their home. Since they been living in the apartment complex.

"So...I heard you are still planning to go to Yuki no Kuni for forgive me..." A voice came in which made Kasumi attention and saw a white hair teen like her godfather and blue armored teen with his mask exposed his face which make Kasumi recognized him years from his leaving.

"N-Naruto-nii-kun!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Not your brother, brat!" Naruto retort making Kasumi cringe.

"Why, nii-san, why!?" Kasumi argued. "Why did you destroyed our home!"

"'Our home'? You mean 'your' home." Naruto correctly. "You think the Almighty Kasumi Namikaze will save the village by leaving their flesh and blood for fend himself IN THE GARBAGE! !" With furious.

"I know, I'm sorry for everything! The Shirayuki clan did not let me and kaa-san through of our mistakes we made when you were in the hospital! I haven't forgot about you when you were with us!" Kasumi insisted. "Since many villagers and shinobis were disrespected us when I shunned and berated me and kaa-san! Since tou-san was on the prison. Now we're alone! With no friends who care of me!"

Naruto remain silent before he put on his mask.

"TELL ME! ! !" Kasumi demanded.

With he gave her no answer. As he place his fist on his palm and yelled. "Ice make: Hammer!" As Naruto made a ice version sledge hammer.

Kasumi shocked in surprised of how Naruto can preform hyouton is unlike the Shirayukis and Yuki Clan.

"How did you-"

"Its not Hyoton ninjutsu! Its Ice make? Since I had become stronger since I was training with the Master Ur and Students and my new family in Shirayuki!" Naruto answer.

Which cause Kasumi shocked for the word 'family' to the snow women clan.

"Why did you staying there! Konoha was your home here!"

"Konoha is NOT considered my home, bitch!" Naruto exclaimed. "I live in Yuki no Yuni with my lover, Mizore-chan when she gave me love, my heart and happiness! This village is nothing but a shell of my old self when blaming you for my life hell when villagers never see me as person! So I DON'T CARE!"

Kasumi gritted her teeth in anger of how the demon women took her brother away since they're poor and helpless since she tried to trained when the ANBU were caught and send her for another weeks or months prison.

"How did you care of that stupid bitch of Yuki on'na!" Kasumi insulted. "And even those FREAKS YOU JOINED SO-CALLED GUILD I HEARD FROM THE RUMORS!"

Naruto was mad enough when Kasumi insulting Mizore. Before Kasumi keep insulting Mizore or Fairy Tail Guild, he and Mizore were very close friends. Brothers like Gray and Lyon, and even his mother-figure Ur. They enjoyed together and making a snowman. But, when he dared to threaten Mizore – his lover and future wife he wants to protect her – he was pissed.

As Naruto charges at her with a high speed which made Kasumi's eyes widen in surprised then suddenly a pain came from her stomach and saw a hammer on her abdomen which that belong to Naruto as she saw eyes filled with cold and emotionless as Naruto withdrawn then uppercut the hammer on her chin hard which creates a crack as she collapse on the ground now Naruto toss his hammer then made another stance and yelled. "Ice Make: Wrecking Gauntlet!" As his arm cover in solid ice muscle glove.

As Kasumi trying to get up since her condition her chin then her eyes in fear of she saw Naruto with a angry look. When a mad roar, he jumped on Kasumi and continued to beat her. His reasons becoming clear with each hit.

"This is for my loneliness! *Smack!* For my negligence! *Smack!* For no one will never acknowledge me! *Smack!* For ruined my life! *SMACK!* For everything!" Naruto snarled, one blow for each person.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH! ! !"

Then came the final blow.

*SMACK! ! !*

**==A hour later==**

It was only when Naruto knelt there panting that he is now what he must be done. In pride, he glanced at his fist and at Kasumi's laying in the ground. He had lost it. He punished each of them by himself he would do anything like this to his former family. Since he gave them suffer for not gave them love and care to be a real family.

"You left me no choice..." Naruto muttered as he finally stood. "...You and your family are traitors!" As he gave a largest spit in her face and also pee in her face.

Was it all worth it?

Naruto zipped his pants and walking away from a beaten Kasumi? Her face got crushed from Naruto's fist leaving purplish-blue bruise and frostbites on her cheeks large bruise on her forehead and black eye; he berated her many times in hour. Without notice a single teardrop for crying of how what she had done to Naruto's loneliness. She blame everything for what she made a mess. She did...made an extremely mess, so no one can clean it up.

Naruto is satisfied of he got his revenged his negligence. As he heard a stomach growl turns out he's hungry.

As Naruto is about to find something to eat, until a voice called in.

"Hey. You must be the man Tsunade-sama is talking about!" A feminine called, as the ice user turn his attention and saw a short pink haired girl wearing a casual clothes. "I know about you from kaa-san, Sara?"

Naruto was frown of how her question. "You here for if you called me 'freak'? Or 'Demon'?"

A rosette shook her head. "No, the demon is 'her' you beat up. But you look okay to me. Not a freak." A rosette said her head gazing at the beating Kasumi on the ground. "Kaa-san told me everything about your...abilities... So Tsunade-sama gave me a simple task to keep on eye on you as an escort or guide."

Naruto slowly nod for slight understand. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Well, the names Sakura Haruno?" Sakura introduced. "I saw the way you create an Ice making weapons... I'm impressed."

"Thanks...since I still had lot to learned to control my powers? Since I will use close range since it took me awhile." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I will let Ino-pig will do the work." Sakura frown suggested.

"Ino?" Naruto confused.

"She was my friend once...since she disobeyed or refused her father's or Hokage-sama's orders since rest of us ignored that gossip bitch for those words..." Sakura said. "Since I know your condition when you have the same condition as Lee-san's." As she gestures to go somewhere.

"Great! A follower of that bitch!" Naruto complained.

"I know." Sakura agreed. "Shall we go to find a place to eat?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah... I was about find a place to eat after the beating. And I was kinda little hungry from my travels." He stated. "Since I left my belongings at the hotel for a whole days travel."

Sakura giggle a little. "I know...since Tsunade-sama gave you some money for staying in the hotel in weeks or month for your homecoming visit." She said. "And the maintain...let's eat in Ichiraku, it was a good stand. Since the stores gave you a discount."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, thanks...let's go..." As he prepared to walk away with Sakura behind.

With them out in the scene a blur of blond and purple appeared besides the beating Kasumi with a gasp. "Kasumi!" As Kasumi turn her head to the feminine on her attention with sight is blur.

"I-I...Ino...chan." Kasumi muttered soured.

"Don't worry! I'll patch you up." Ino stat. As she was trained to be a medical since she was refused by Tsunade for be the greatest? Her former friend Sakura told her Kasumi is not worthy. After what happen to her family? Her parents cut their friendship with them since their actions for leaving their son in their home. Now they have no home, no money and everything. With their former 'Yondaime' Hokage is on the prison for treason for their ignorant and favortisim. So she secretly ignored her father's suggesting.

Their suffering is worst? She went to Minato when she was the daughter of Inoichi, part of the T&amp;I Department. She saw Minato's condition is poor? He haven't eat and drink for when he gave him breakfast only a day. Next Kushina was completely mess from the dirty apartment. Lastly her friend Kasumi? She was alone during the incident. She got bullied, shunned, ignored and insults. Since many of her friends or kids were ignored. But everything is completely wasted.

As Ino saw a retreating form of Naruto and Sakura away from distance. As she regret herself of if she'll broke her orders.

"Why did you do this to your sister...Naruto..."

**==At the Ichiraku==**

As Naruto and Sakura arrived the Ramen stand, ignoring the wondering stares from the villagers with gossips; so they decide to leave him be or not. As Naruto sat in the stool and the chef greeted the customers. "Ah, Sakura-san. How are you?"

"Its great Teuchi-san. I was about to brought a guest here for his homecoming." Sakura replied.

As the chef owner glance at white haired blue clad teen. "So...this is the boy that causing the all of damage 9 years ago."

"Teuchi-san, don't! Naruto-san had a hard life." Sakura warned.

"No its alright, really." Naruto insisted.

"I see...well what did you have?"

"Hmm...Miso soup will do. Since it's a start." Naruto ordered. "And some pork, vegetables and egg too."

"Hai!" Teuchi replied and begun to cook.

"I'm taken usual too." Sakura added.

"Hai!"

**==Hours Later==**

"Well. This isn't so bad, its good." Naruto admitted. After they had lunch and paid the bills. Before he and Sakura talk about how's things in Konoha when he was away.

"Yes, since it was good after all." Sakura said.

Naruto was admitted of how he had his heart is starting to fix. "Yeah, since I don't carved Ramen multiple time like that 'bitch', that 'bastard' and that 'brat'... I have nothing to say to each of them. And even I beat each of them for what their fate they made."

"Yes...since the Hokage change the Academy educated for being graduated about 13? But the teachers pushing the Academy students to succeed." Sakura explained.

"I know..." Naruto explained. "I did tell my godmother for negotiated with Fairy Tail Guide with Makorov-jiji...and now with our strength is increases. Since he is a Guild Master like a Kage, so it's okay for called him jiji or Master, so its cool."

Sakura nod about it. "Guess your right after all." As she made a joke. "Although...unlikely Sandaime-sama is THAT old."

Naruto smiled. "Can't agreed more." As they chuckled each other. As Sakura turn her glance as the sun is about to set.

"Well. Guess I better heading back to hospital for the shift."

"Yeah, since we been spending time for hanging out, right. Well, no offense for it's not a date? Since I have a girlfriend, you know."

"None taken, Naruto." Sakura replied as she turn and said. "Better go now, Naruto-san. Thanks so much for spending time." As the start to walk now.

"Yeah...and Sakura..." Naruto called.

"Hmm?" Sakura respond.

"...Thank you...for everything..." Which made Sakura stunned for those words. Getting a smile and turn her head at Naruto and replied.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

**==Time Skipped==**

Day 02: Naruto had some things to do after he meet Sakura yesterday? Sakura introduce to the rest of the Rookie 12 minus Ino in the BBQ Restaurant that their 'big-boned' friend name Chouji. Since he decide to have lunch here after all when a pineapple head shape name Shikamaru warmed Naruto to not use all his money; since he got his former parents account to able to invested them all until they'll complete bankrupt. Since Naruto will overused all, so its okay. After they gotten along after by making friends.

He meet male with a dog companion name Kiba and his partner Akamaru? He told him everything about his condition and neglected by his parents, when his mother Tsume told about abandon his pup is completely disgrace for being a parent.

Tsume was upset and furious of how Kushina was being careless, so they cut off their friendship along with the rookies parents? Yoshino; Shikamaru's mother and Mikoto; Sasuke's mother. Since Naruto met Sasuke about it. He told him that Kushina was weak bitch and simple whore for neglect Naruto, so he gave him a pat on the shoulder that his mother berated Kushina. So he became fast friends after all.

Next is Hinata and Neji; the Hyuga cousins. Hinata told him about her mother was also a friend of Kushina? Her mother Hitomi mad at her for leaving and neglected Naruto for all. Since Naruto gave her regard to forgive her. With Hinata keep that in mind.

Then...there's Shino, well...Shino? He also upset as well for the punishment of the Namikaze of course. Since each of them ignored Kasumi for a decade after all and Naruto did gave each of them a piece of their mind.

Next is Rock Lee? Since Naruto knew the person what Sakura was talking about, he does has chakra after all? He was completely disappointed and 'unyouthful' for the Namikaze did neglected Naruto for a while.

Then there is TenTen, the proclaimed weapons specialist? Since Naruto didn't mind if he needs to learned Kenjutsu. So she accepted until tomorrow. Since TenTen highly disrespect Kushina for her actions.

Lastly...also the Jonin Senseis? Each of them know about Naruto's suffering, so he needs some help of course. Asuma stated about his father, Hiruzen did made his mistake for sealing the Kyubi within Kasumi when Asuma shouldn't adopted and help him. Next is Kurenai? She did remained about her student Yakumo? Since her condition for she was unable to become a kunoichi. So she also want to help Naruto too.

Also Gai as well, the taijutsu user with chakra after all? He did have the same condition as Lee? When the incident about the Namikaze neglected and leaving Naruto to starved to death for not being their son. After all? He shouldn't help him too. Gai shouldn't taught him taijutsu for make sure he can defend himself. They leaving him defenseless. After all he was unyouthful careless, so he'll punish himself for not training Naruto? He will gave him 10000 laps around Konoha with his hand stand. If he fails then he'll preform 20000 push ups and etc.

Then lastly Kakashi, the same man disrespected his former 'father'? After years passed, he refused to visit his old sensei for what he did and refused sending a letter from Kushina to Naruto. After all...Kakashi did trained his team correctly for the result that made team 7 a better shinobi team. Since that incident cause him to not allowed for himself to play favorites. He thank Naruto the result for made his team better. Naruto appreciated him. So Naruto gained friendship after all.

Now Naruto's turn to tell them tales about his adventures on the same story? That made them surprised about he had new family, friends and a lover. Each of them had a sudden reaction:

Shikamaru gave a comment "troublesome." Chouji is remarked about food and stuff to eat. Yeah Naruto did remind of his friend Natsu about always had a eating habit and rest at least. Now Kiba asked him about there are pretty girls were there? So he replied there is? He told him Erza that she has a massive temper that cause the jonins did remind a certain former red head had the same temper. He told them everything about his friends in the Guild. They treat each other like family. A complete one. Many of the rookies were impressed about his life.

Now Sakura decide to joined the conversation. He did mention about his girlfriend before. The rest were curious.

As Naruto explains about Mizore's status as a snow women have one huge problem. They can't have children after a certain age, that age being 18, the same age Mizore.

And if a snow girl doesn't start having children by that age, they are forcibly married off to someone and forced to start having children right away. That shocking Everyone about Naruto's reason for he wants to married her in a young age 18. So Lee and Gai had their tears flow about of how romantic is. TenTen was amazed about of how is like having love someone closed. Kiba gave him a pat on his back along with Sasuke for being a "lucky bastard". Shino was curious of how that happen? It was 'influence' of a mistletoe on the Christmas that made the kunoichi awed for of it was. Kakashi was giggle about that topic. Asuma whistled of how it feels like in Christmas. Now Naruto will need some training if its okay for lending some grounds so the rest of the rookies agreed.

Since until they heard a scream before opening the slide door getting attention and saw Ino came in, getting a frown from them to seeing her around.

"You!" Ino scowl pointing at the white hair kōri. As she approaching him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her. He remember the description from Sakura about this girl is her. "What did you want?" He asked.

"You had a nerve you made Kasumi suffer?!" Ino furious. That made everyone silent for the commotion of she mention 'her' around everybody.

"Why...are you a friend of that brat?"

"SHE HAS A NAME BAKA! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR KA-" Ino couldn't finished as hard punch that sends her in the street with the Jōnins was remark about display of his speed.

As Ino recovered with agony on her cheek to see Naruto with a icy glare.

Ino is about attack, but another punch on her stomach that kneed holding her stomach and cough out her blood on her mouth. He was too fast to counter.

"Don't even think about saying at name of the bitch and his 'parents'...they are not worth it." Naruto determent. "I had to suggested that the Hokage will some explanation about disobeyed her orders." That made Ino's eyes widen before 2 ANBU appeared besides her and took her away. With a scoff of Naruto and return to the restaurant.

With the Jonins was impressed about his taijutsu were Kage rank, very skillful. Sasuke was admitted about he want a spar. So after their lunch and left for heading home.

Day 03: As Sakura bring Naruto at her home to insisted to met her mother. Sara was happy to see Naruto in the first met. So they taking dinner after all time for at least.

Day 04: As the rookies having a sparing season with Naruto. Also TenTen gave him a sword that he made for him. Sakura taught him a basic medical first aid. Neji or Hinata taught him about aim their pressure points at the human muscles.

Day 05: Lee and Gai gave him some training with his physical training to increases his muscles. Then he meet Hayate for thanking him for care and called his Master Ur. Naruto told Hayate what happen to Ur, it saddens him for her sacrifice. So Hayate gave him a kenjutsu lessons.

Day 06: Naruto doesn't care and refuse to see his idiot parents of his. They lost their chances to see him. Now he is taking a walk around the village. Chouji gave him a recipe book for homemade food. Shikamaru taught him shoji. With many others help him to become stronger.

Day 07 - Week 1: Now Naruto heard from Ino that she got her ninja licence revoke and disowned by her father for disobeying orders. Now Naruto got his problem solved and felt satisfied for he had his suffering removed.

Now...Naruto is free...free from his loneliness...

**==Time Skip==**

Naruto spend weeks in Konoha, and he got one day left til then in 29th day. He will return to Mongolia. Few weeks later turns out Kushina commit suicide for being a worst mother and hang herself in apartment, also Minato heard the news what happen his wife that results the same to commit suicide after his love of his life is dead. Now Kasumi is gone crazy and distress of what happen to his parents were commit suicide and had her in a mental hospital for years after what happen to her parents. She haven't said or leave hospital for weeks until Ino came a visit or no one visits her, as a retired kunoichi to forbidden to use ninjutsu and genjutsu permanently.

After Naruto had spending time with his new friends to reconnect his bonds. Now with the villagers starting to love him and earned his respect. Now with his life is complete. Since Naruto buys some supplies

**==At the Gates of Konoha - Day 30 - 1 Month==**

Naruto is now at the gates; it was the final day for the white haired Cyromancer is prepared to heading...his home.

"Well...guess we be seeing you all." Naruto declared. Seeing the rest of the Rookie 10 and senseis made their farewell.

"Hope you can came by, Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah...since I've been keep in mind for I can by for another visit." Naruto said.

As Sakura went to him and gave him a hug. "Kaa-san should have adopted you if I want a sibling." Which made Naruto smile.

"Yeah, thanks..." Naruto replied return her hug.

"Hey, Naruto." Tsunade called gaining Naruto's attention and took out a scroll and gave it to Naruto. "This a negotiated scroll for sure. If Makarov-san didn't mind." Which made Naruto smile appreciated and take it and replied.

"I will..."

As Naruto gave everyone waving for saying 'good bye' then turn and walk in the distance.

'Will...my life...is perfect...' With a smile on Naruto's face with tears of joy flows on his cheeks.

=+=+=+=+=+=((Story Ended))=+=+=+=+=+=

* * *

Date: Started at: 2/12014/1:31pm - 5/12/2014/2:41pm

Finished: 2/20/2015/12:08am

Update: 2/2015/12:39am

So what did you think? This story is good? And since Naruto finally meet his godparents for now. And then meeting up his former family he encountered. Since he never love them for what they done. Review Please.


	2. Author's Note: Challenge Story

**==Challenge Story==**

I made a challenge for rewrite story before "Sir Chris Orr" didn't continue the story. So I want anyone to create the story. So please PM me if anything for rewrite this story. So please of you guys want to write that story, feel free to create a new one. Besides the rest of Sir Criss Orr's stories. But the Fairy Tail Xover is the only story I interested.

**Winter Winter: Rewrite**

**Summary:** Poll: Neglected and forgotten by his parents in favor of his sister, Naruto has reached his limit and unleashed a terrible suicidal spell of untold destruction. In his darkest hour he is saved by a group of ice women who train him to control his power before he joins Fairy Tail to find his place in the world.

**Paired:** Naru x Mizore x Erza x ? Or any girl minus Tsukune and Moka (my favorite pair) as a Harem.

**Anime:** [Naruto x Fairy Tail] x Rosario † Vampire x Mortal Combat

**Rated:** M

Hope if someone respond, and good day to all.


End file.
